A Pig Surprise (Revisited Series)
A Pig Surprise is the fourty-first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Summary Our heroes spearhead a drive to find homes for stray animals, including an old lady's pig named Norman. But Norman is no ordinary pig. At Rita's command, he transforms into the infamous Pudgy Pig. Plot The Rangers are in the park for Angel Grove's Pet Adoption Day. As they help find new homes for the many animals, an old woman approaches them with a very fat pig named Norman and asks that they find him a good home before leaving. Meanwhile, Zack is running late and spots the same old woman turn into a female Putty holding a strange device before getting jumped by a pack of them. After fighting the clay-brains off, Zack picks up the dropped device. As the Adoption Day ends, Bulk and Skull arrive demanding a pet as cool as them, and so the Rangers give them Norman. The next day at school, Bulk is showing off his new pet to the students and boasting about how "smart" he is (which given his company is not hard to be). Meanwhile, Billy is studying the device that Zack found and determines it to be some kind of timing mechanism that is counting down. When Zack tells Billy and Trini about the disguised Putty, they realize that Norman may actually be a part of Rita Repulsa's latest scheme. Billy and Trini go back to work on the device as the other Rangers look for Bulk and Skull. As they study it, the device suddenly shuts off, and Billy determines that its countdown has finished. At the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull are splitting a submarine sandwich and getting some attention from a cute girl due to Norman, but Ernie comes in and tells them to take the pig outside for now. Suddenly, Norman transforms into a familiar and very unfriendly face: Pudgy Pig! Zack arrives at the evacuated Juice Bar to see the porcine pest chasing Bulk, the girl and Skull for their sandwich. Zack gets the pair to give their food to Pudgy so they can escape, but Pudgy himself teleports away. At the Command Center, the Rangers are briefed by Zordon but are afraid of harming Norman in his monster state. Regardless, they know from past experience that Pudgy can't be allowed to run loose and morph into action. The initial fight with Pudgy ends with him escaping, so Zordon tracks his movements to a local farm and teleports the Rangers there. Instead of another battle, however, they are surprised to see Pudgy trying to woo a female pig. Knowing that there's no way any of Rita's actual monsters could understand love, at least in normal ways, they determine that Norman is still himself despite his transformation and is thus harmless. The tender moment is interrupted by Zordon with grave news. Pudgy Pig was a diversion to get the Rangers out of Angel Grove so that Rita can enlarge Goldar and destroy it. As the Rangers return to town, they are met with a welcoming committee of Putties led by Scorpina. Once the immediate threat is fought off, the Megazord is brought in to deal with Goldar. The Megazord triumphs after a fierce fight, though Goldar escapes before the Power Sword can finish him off. Back on the farm, Billy rewires the timer device to turn Pudgy back to normal, allowing Norman to live happily with his new friend. The next day at school, Trini tells her friends that the owner of the farm has agreed to adopt Norman, while Ted arrives with a pig as part of a special lecture on how to care for animals. Upon seeing his pig, however, Bulk and Skull panic and run out of the room, getting laughs from everybody including Ted. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston(Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Henry Cannon as Background Civilian *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *??? as Old Lady *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa(voice) *Takashi Sakamoto and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) and Pudgy Pig (voice) Notes *Footage of the Pudgy Pig fight is recycled from "Food Fight", as the shots of Pudgy Pig eating the Power Rangers' weapons are carefully edited out. *Footage of the Megazord fight is recycled from "Day of the Dumpster" "Green With Evil, Part I: Out of Control," and "The Rockstar". *Footage of the Rangers fighting against Scorpina is recycled from "Green With Evil, Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited